leugimfandomcom-20200213-history
Algoz Drakebane
Algoz Drakebane was a dragon rider of the Dragonmaw Clan. Background A veteran of the First and Second wars, Algoz and his red drake slave-mount were defeated defending the Dark Portal from the Alliance forces, his mount slain and the rider captured. Seizing the chaos during a raid of the Blackrock and Black Tooth Grin clans at the internment camp where he was placed, Algoz, like many of the orcs imprisoned there, escaped his predictament and reunited with the rest of his clan. Years later, during a deployment to the Dragonmaw settlements at Twilight Highlands, he found his people subdued and ruled by Warchief Mor'ghor and his fel orcs, the same fate befell Algoz, being spanked by the corrupted enforces and having his gear confiscated. With the arrival of Hellscream's Horde and its aid in starting the rebellion against the fel orcs' rule, Drakebane immediately deemed the "disgusting Horde" more worthy and convenient for his people than the "demons who called themselves orcs", thus joined the battle against the fel orcs and regular orcish loyalists himself. With the Dragonmaw under the rule of a new chieftain and member of the New Horde, Algoz came into contact with many of its peoples and his regard on them progressively acquired a more positive note, seeing them more as true allies than a necessary evil for the clan's freedom. He eventually came across a massive egg that lied in the corpses of a night elven party he ambushed at the Highlands. While the purpose of such egg was unknown, the orc took it for himself, the egg hatched shortly after, revealing a red proto-drake whelp that awakened the memories of the Second War in his mind. Algoz decided to stay with the drake, naming the young dragon Deathflame and raising it under his brutal care. Escalation Fiercely loyal to the Warchief who brought his people freedom, Algoz sided with the Kor'kron and joined the True Horde in their battle against what Drakebane called "ingrate pups". The loyalists' despise for warlocks led Algoz to join several parties to hunt these people like animals at the darkest corners of Orgrimmar, at a single occasion, in which Algoz's party was destroyed but the sole remaining warlock was too weak to fight, Drakebane made a pact with the sorcerer, promising to let him live and allow him to escape if he used his dark magic to age Deathflame artificially as he was unwilling to wait for the creature's natural growth. The warlock promptly did so and even enchanted the creature, which made it as big as the Hall of Legends building. Before the warlock could even ask for his part of the bargain, Algoz rapidly gave the order for his empowered drake to eat the foolish sorcerer, which the beast rapidly did by closing its maw at the warlock, biting half of his body off and swallowing it after a few chewing. When questioned about what happened to his draconic pet, Algoz lied by angrily stating that one of the warlocks tried to turn his dragon against him, but that the beast's loyalty had prevailed and Deathflame himself had ended the cursed traitor. Attack on Tor'kren See: Attack on Tor'kren Algoz and Deathflame joined Dradak Stonefist in the army led by Daw'gar Stripribs that attacked the few Grey Legion at Tor'kren Farm. Algoz stood on his drake's back, coordinating the beast's efforts with such proficiency that he made it a more dangerous enemy than the 475 Kor'kron berserkers at the ground. However, he was forced to divert his actions when Leugim, Mol'Tsok, Sahla, Suhako and Grand Commander Topsail hopped on their mounts and engaged Deathflame in aerial combat. His dragon was struck thrice by Suhako and her black cloud serpent and once by Sahla's fiery warhorse, which briefly caused him to lose control over the beast, to counter it, he had Deathflame swoop to the ground to attack the remaining Grey Legion there, only to have the beast be struck on the back by the shadowflames of Conflaglare, Mol'Tsok's black drake mount, the dark flames made quick work of Drakebane by pulverizing him, ending his years of battle in mere seconds. Category:Male characters Category:Horde characters Category:Orcs Category:Warriors